Ever Winter--Knight & Novice
by girlstarfish
Summary: (au/yaoi) 1x2 In a Medeival world where dark forces are stirring, the King's General is sent to conquer an Abbey with unexpected consequences.
1. Default Chapter

EVER WINTER.

Knight & Novice, pt 1.

I lean back against the tent pole, looking out of the doorway at the scene beyond. The Abbey of Galloway is a beautiful building, built from warm rose granite, a rare stone for hereabouts. Its early morning, the mist not yet cleared, and in this light it looks beautiful, like a mysterious jewel. 

The rough trench dug in front of it and the lines of soldiers awaiting orders to attack spoils this effect. The orders they're awaiting are mine.

"Well, Heero," the drawling voice of my prince says behind me. "The siege continues."

"It does, your highness," I answer neutrally, awaiting the rest of it.

"You said I would have the Abbey in one week. It's been four days now."

Growing impatient again? No wonder. My prince tires of this provincial battle. He would rather be leading his troops against his real enemies, rather than trying to separate a few monks from the precious scrolls. But there are rumoured to be secrets contained in those scrolls that Treize is seeking so here we are.

"A week is not four days, my lord," I reply.

"So cool. I wish I had ice in my veins like you do Heero. How can you stand this so calmly knowing what was written in the last reports from the West? Treize's army is on the move--what target will he pick this time?"

"It would be wiser for him to chose a place to restock and winter his troops rather than add to his reign of destruction," I noted. "He'll be running low on supplies. His practice of firing the towns he conquers rather than looting them won't be helping that much."

Prince Milliardo stared at me. "Always the soldier I see. But I can't wait for Trieze to run out of food Heero. I need results."  
"When have I ever failed you?" I asked, stung. "This Abbey has not been defeated once in three hundred years! I told you I would break their seige within a week; that should be enough."

"Excuse me, my Lord General? Your Highness? There is a messenger come, from the Abbey." A soldier bowed at the doorway.

Milliardo and I exchanged glances.

"Summon my private guard," Milliardo ordered the message bearer. "Tell them to meet me at my tent, along with my commanding officers. Heero, fetch the Abbey's messenger to my tent in twenty minutes."

I nodded, going in search of the aforementioned messenger. I knew why Milliardo had sent me to fetch him, he knew my like of getting a chance to observe anyone whilst they were unaware of who I was. My impressions of people were usually spot on.

The monk sat on a rock a short distance from our campsite. Five of our soldiers sat in a semi-circle about him, weapons at the ready. Despite this, the monk sat calmly, hands folded neatly over the white flag he held on his lap. Just behind him stood a youth, barely out of boyhood, leaning on a longbow. Neither showed any outward sign of fear.

"So," I said, joining the group. "I understand you have a message for us?"

The monk nodded. "I bear an offer of conditional surrender to your master," he replied.

I nodded. "I will take you to his Highness."

The youth stepped forward to assist the older monk in rising off the stone. He moved with difficulty, I saw. Wounded?

"Rheumatism," the monk explained seeing my gaze. "It ails me in cooler weather. That's why I have the lad with me. He's one of our novices. You don't object?"

I eyed the longbow coolly. "Not as long as you both keep the conditions of a truce."

The novice laughed. "You've got nothing to fear from my arrows, sir." He unhooked his quiver from its belt by his side and held it out to me.

I took an arrow from it and saw that the sharpened metal head had been removed, leaving only a rounded wooden tip. I passed the quiver back to the youth. "Very well then."

He laughed again and I saw he had a merry grin and dancing violet eyes.

My chest tightened inexplicably and I realised he had spoken to me.

"Pardon?" I gulped.

"My arrow? If you please?" His tone was teasing, and I saw with a start that I'd not handed the dart back to him. As I corrected this, our fingers brushed slightly . . . 

I drew away. "Follow me," I said stiffly.

My uppermost thoughts as I led them towards the Prince was anger--the boy had laughed at me, and I'd reacted like a churlish boar, most unfit behaviour for the Prince's General. As we neared the Prince's pavilion, laid out in the royal colours, I turned my thoughts to more politic matters. The monk had spoken of conditional surrender, acting confidently, his bearing not in keeping with one defeated. They meant then to lay their hopes on the Prince's reputation as a man of honour, I guessed. 

I nodded to the guards either side of the tent and raised the tent flap. "Enter and deliver your message," I instructed the monk. "The prince has agreed to hear you."

The monk nodded and accompanied by the youthful novice stepped inside the tent. I followed them, leaning against the back of the tent so I could observe the proceedings. 

Milliardo looked well as he always did, sitting below the royal crest and wearing a plain signet. He looked his noble best, dressed for campaign rather than courtly life. It was a picture not lost on out guests, I think as they both knelt--or rather as the monk, assisted by the novice, attempted to kneel.

"Age excuses mere courtesy," Milliardo said, from his seat, smoothly. "Stand and state your business with me, esteemed father, I shall not take it any less."

The monk sighed in relief, standing. "So speaks a true king. In the name of the Abbot and of the brotherhood and people of Galloway, I greet you your Majesty, and wish upon you the rewards of a just and prosperous life."

"I thank you," Milliardo replied, "and welcome you and your companion. Though we meet under less than auspicious circumstances, I venture to hope that this meeting may result in outcomes favourable to both parties."

I listened with half an ear as further pleasantries were exchanged, testing the water so to speak. The monks seemed inclined to be courteous, that at least, boded good--but they had not the servility of surrender either. My eyes drifted to the novice, his interested gaze flicking over the furnishings and occupants of the tent with equal curiosity. His eyes meeting mine, he winked.

I stared at him.

"My Abbot has charged me to bring you this offer," the older monk got to the point at last. "We acknowledge ourselves to be outmatched by your force, and will lay the abbey open to you for your word you will harm none of the occupants therein."

"You have resisted your rightful ruler!" one of Milliardo's lesser general's spoke up. "For that you are traitors and deserve death."

The monk answered coolly. "The prince is not King yet. Furthermore we believe we are justified in resisting who we will--the Abbey charter, if you please, was written by a King of the Blood, and commands us to surrender the scrolls to no one unless we see fit, not even a King of the Blood."

"How dare you address the Prince in this impious manner!" The general drew his sword only to be waved back to his seat by Milliardo. 

"I'm aware of the terms of your charter and will accede to your request--provided the scrolls are turned over to me intact."

The monk nodded. "We can do nothing else. Also Your Highness--many civilians took shelter within the Abbey. We request they be allowed to leave unharmed."

Milliardo nodded. "Anything else?"

"No, your Highness."

Milliardo raised an eyebrow. "You will not plead for the retention of your land?"

"What's the point?" the monk surprised us all by shrugging calmly. "Our order was founded to protect those scrolls. For three hundred years we have done so. Now we are obviously unable to continue that charge. There is therefore no reason for our continuation on this land."

"I see." Milliardo looked at me. "I will consult with my advisors. Please remain outside as we make our decision."

The monks bowed and left the tent. I looked away as the novice passed me, feeling rather embarrassed and unsure why.

"Well, my august general? Your opinion?"

The prince pulled me from my confused thoughts. "Their offer seems reasonable enough. What is this charter they speak of?"

"The Abbey charter, their founding document. There is little in it that the monk did not outline. They were brought into existence by my ancestors in order to safe guard the scrolls Treize now seeks. Monks take a pledge to protect these scrolls, and are taught fighting as well as some spell craft in order to better guard it, as well as fulfilling the usual duties of an Abbey."

"But aren't monks usually opposed to spell craft?" I asked.

"My ancestor was very wily," the Prince smiled. "Who better to guard the scrolls than those who would never on their lives deign to use them? And who would suspect an abbey of monks of aiding and abetting the preservation of books of magic?"

"Who indeed?" I remarked dryly. "They seem to have been pretty well undisturbed here. Would it not have been better to have let them lie here?"  
"Missives from Trieze's spies were intercepted, revealing he knew the location of the scrolls and would make an attempt on them soon," the same lesser general who had threatened the older monk sneered. "Although one would expect the prince's head of army to be aware of such a fact."

I looked to Milliardo who met my gaze frowning. "It would appear Treize's missives are not the only ones being intercepted."

"Your Highness, if Treize knows as he must of our intention to claim the scrolls before him, he is not likely to tamely sit by and let us take them," I said. "He will try something."

"I know, Heero." Milliardo's hand rested on his sword hilt. "I'm sure of it. But we must get our hands on the scrolls as quickly as possible. Do you see anything amiss with the monk's offer?"

I considered this slowly. "No, not unless they also teach lying up at that Abbey. They both seem to be who they say they are."

"Then unless any of you esteemed gentlemen have an objection I shall accept their offer."

As it turned out the lesser general was unhappy about not being able to try and quarter even a single monk. As the debate raged on inside the tent I moved to the door where I could see the message carriers. 

The young novice was assisting his elder onto a rough seat in the form of a horse trough. As I watched, he asked something of a young soldier standing nearby. As the warrior turned away from the novice I signalled him to come to me. 

"What did the novice want?" I asked. 

"He merely wondered if I could fetch the elder a sup of water, sir. Is that all right?"

I looked over to the two, waiting patiently by the trough. The novice was again looking round interestedly at all he saw. "Fetch the Brother a proper seat," I said, "and a skin of wine from my tent. And send someone to find the novice something to eat."

The soldier saluted and left. I turned to find Milliardo watching me amused. 

"I didn't know you had so much respect for the cloth, Heero."

I shrugged.

After many more pointless discussions, Milliardo stood. "I have heard all of your opinions," he said firmly. "Now let us meet once again with the emissaries."

Monk and novice stood politely as the prince left the tent. I was pleased to see my orders had been followed. Both looked comfortable. After only a few polite speeches, Milliardo got to the point.

"I have decided to accept your offer of conditional surrender. Inform your Abbot, and bear him my best wishes."

"Of course, Your Highness," the monks bowed as Milliardo returned to his tent, most of his general's following him. I paused on the threshold of the tent. The novice had selected a dart from his quiver and was now preparing to fire it. For what reason? I wondered.

The elder saw my puzzled look and laughed. "My old legs will not make the walk back a quick one," he said. "So the lad will inform the others of the news. Red for bad news, blue to show a favourable outcome."

I saw the knocked arrow had a blue ribbon tied to it, that was tossed in the breeze as was the novice's thick plait. He raised the longbow, measured and fired, so quickly I almost missed it. 

The arrow rose, rose, and fell--

"I don't believe it!" one of my soldiers exclaimed. "I swear that went over the Abbey Walls!"

"I'd be surprised if it didn't," the novice said, composedly. "Not with the headwind giving me a boost."

I watched as he was surrounded by eager questioners, willing to try the bow for themselves. Since the adoption of crossbows, real archers have become rare.

He displayed good humour as he fielded the questions playfully, showing a ready grin and displaying teeth that were white. There was strength in that slender body, not ill-attired in the rich brown habit. He had something else to--a hale, cheerful air--like a summer flower. And I would much have liked to have run my fingers through his hair.

I meant to step forward and add my voice to those praising his skill with the longbow, but some sudden fear transfixed me. Before I could right my senses, the monk tapped me on the shoulder.

"It was the mind of the Abbot that should our offer prove satisfying to you, that you and your men might join us in a banquet. It will be the last night we spend in our Abbey for most of us--we intend to do our best to make it a merry one."

I nodded. "I will pass the message on."

"Thank-you." He caught the braid of the novice as he went past. "Enough of your skylarking. Time we were on our way."

I almost forgot to give the Prince his message, so engrossed was I in watching them leave.


	2. Default Chapter Two.

Ever Winter.

Knight & Novice, pt. 2.

The Great Hall of the Abbey was indeed magnificent. I stood at the Prince's shoulder as he took the seat at the Head of the Table, usually the Abbot's, but assigned to the prince with no apparent hard feeling. The monks, carrying dishes to the table and bearing wine, did not seem resentful of our presence. I'm not saying they were thrilled either, just--accepting.

I was beginning to think that my Prince might have made the right decision in accepting the monks' hospitality, after all. Once the novice and the elder monk had left, I had reprimanded myself for my lapse of duty, and reminded myself that a day ago we had been enemies--I'd been doing my utmost to reduce the Abbey to rubble. You do not go from enemy to friends that quickly--and you do not dine with the people who want to kill you.

Milliardo thought differently. "You don't know these monks," he said. "By all accounts they are men of honour. I've already given my acceptance, I'm going to this banquet. And so are you, and as many of our soldiers as the monks can feed."

This turned out to encompass our entire army. The monks were going all out, emptying storerooms and barrels with abandon. The elder monk had spoken truly of their desire to make their last night a memorable one--but I saw a few wet eyes during the meal. 

As well as a few merry ones--I put my hand over my glass as a monk bearing a wine sack passed. I would not abandon decorum the way many of my men had. Hospitable as they were, I did not trust these monks over much--and we had still to meet the Abbot.

I frowned as my glass was taken, but turning to tell the monk I did not want a drink I suddenly lost my voice--it was the same merry novice as before.

"I noticed you weren't drinking an' I thought you might appreciate a bit o' this," He said, filling my cup from the jug he carried. "Elderflower cordial, it won't do you no harm an' its sweeter than that water you're drinking."

I took a sip cautiously. "It's good," I said surprised.

He looked slightly offended. "That's what I told you an' monks generally don't lie, soldier."

I had to smile. "Sit a while," I requested but he was already gone, heading down the table to answer another's call for refreshment, leaving me to sigh after him. 

What on earth was wrong with me that I could not say two words to a handsome novice? I watched him flit among the other guests at this uncommon banquet, ruing my lost opportunity. 

I frowned as he lingered by the side of a brightly dressed youth, a performer of some sort who had taken shelter in the Abbey with the rest of the local inhabitants when our army had arrived. It was hard to get a good idea of what he was like, the fringe brushed over his face almost totally concealed his eyes. I knew nothing about him, yet I distrusted him already. It was a feeling that was tinged with dislike as the novice, laughing at some words of the performer's, chose to sit at his side.

A monk tapped me on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir? The Abbot is well enough to see you and his Highness."

I met Milliardo's eyes and we both stood. "Take us to him."

The Abbot was dying. 

It was apparent to anyone who stepped into that room, the heavily perfumed air could not disguise it. It was there in the Abbot's eyes, and in the sombre countenance of the attendant who kept him propped up in bed. 

"Speeches tire me," the Abbot said, waving a hand toward us. "Sit down prince and general, for there is not a lot of time and much to say. I talk of the scrolls of course."

"Are they here? Safe?" Milliardo asked.

"They are as safe as we have kept them for the last three hundred years, your Highness," the brother attending the Abbot spoke reprovingly. 

Milliardo nodded. "When can we take them?"

"Once you've heard what we must tell you," the brother again replied. 

The Abbot nodded. "Brother Howard speaks for me. He was to be Abbot after me. Now--" he shrugged, sinking back into the sheets. 

Howard pulled the sheets up firmly around his superior's neck before turning to us. "You must know of the spells the scrolls contain or you would not be seeking them."

"Trieze seeks to use them. We cannot allow him to do so. At the moment he is powerful enough to pose a considerable menace to us and most of the free world, if he gained the scrolls it is rumoured he would be a match for any force in the land."

"Oh, he would be more than that," Howard said. "He'd be more powerful than every force in this world. But the scrolls--there are three of them--may only be used by certain people who are possessed of the same magic as the scrolls themselves."  
I grimaced. "Not sorcerers?"

Howard nodded. "You are familiar with their kind?"

"I've had enough dealings with them to know we are better off having their species eradicated from the earth," I said shortly. 

"Their existence is unnatural to be sure, but to hate them so strongly is not wise--not when they may be the salvation or downfall of this world."

"They killed my parents," I replied coolly. "I shall think of them as I see fit."

"My General must speak his mind on all accounts," the prince apologised, nodding to the monk to continue.

"Hate can be used against you," the Abbot said suddenly. "Don't let it rule you, young one. The consequences are terrible--" he sighed, returning to his own thoughts. A few moments later he settled in sleep.

"I will take you to the library and give you the scrolls now," Howard said. "I shall feel happier knowing they are in your keeping--there have been rumours of Trieze's men in the area."

"How is it," I asked, as we travelled down the corridor, "that you and your men don't seem to resent us? We defeated you--"

"But you could not have done so had the Lord not wished it. We were meant to be defeated now--perhaps we are no longer the ones to protect the scrolls?" He shrugged. "In any case, come tomorrow I intend to offer my services to you, your Highness, to do what I can to see the scrolls remain safely with you as I know a good deal of my brethren will do. We--"

He stopped as we rounded a corner. A monk lay still on the floor before us, a vivid crimson stain at his forehead. 

Our guide knelt. "Brother Maxwell," he said grimly, standing a few moments later. "He was on duty guarding the scrolls." He hurried us down another corridor. "This way, and by heaven may we be in time!"

I drew my sword as we fairly ran down the corridor, the Prince doing the same. However, Heaven--or something--must have been on our side. We reached the library to find a fierce battle ranging--between a monk and two of my soldiers and the rag-tag performer I'd noticed at the banquet. 

I paused, unsure of who to support. 

Brother Howard did not hesitate. Spreading his hands wide, he cried out a sentence unintelligible to me but which had immediate effect--all four combatants fell senseless.

"There," the monk said, wiping his forehead. "Let's bind them and see if we can't get to the bottom of this once they wake."

"You do not have to look farther to get to the bottom of this than the scars on their necks." Apparently the performer wasn't as stunned as we'd thought. 

"Who are you?" Howard demanded. "And how did you shake off my spell?"

He laughed as he stood. "I'll admit that was more than I gave you monks credit for," he said. "But to one like myself such magic is the thing of an instant. I'll repeat, look to their scars."  
I pushed aside the tunic of the soldier nearest me to reveal a familiar rose tattoo. 

"Trieze's men."

"Infiltrating our army?" Milliardo released the other soldier with a look of disgust on his features. "How could this have happened?"  
Howard shook his head sadly as he bound the other monk. "I've known Brother Jarvis for many years now--I'd never have picked him for a traitor." His eyes narrowed as he turned to the performer. "And what was your part in this?"

"Merely someone who was, fortunately for you, on hand when this took place," was the response. "If I could have a hand with this bookcase?"

The case had been apparently toppled in the fight. Howard exclaimed as we lifted aside the shelves to reveal a prone body beneath them. 

"Not Duo!"

It was the novice. I knelt by his still form, lifting his tunic aside to check his neck. "No tattoo," I reported. "He breathes normally."

"That's a relief," the performer took the still body across his knee, uncorking a bottle from his pocket and holding it in front of the novice's nose. A moment later, the novice coughed and began to recover.

"Ow--what hit me?"  
"The bookcase," the performer said laconically, stowing the bottle away. "How do you feel?"

The novice winced. "Like I've got the hangover of the century," he said, his rueful expression giving way to one of alarm. "But--the scrolls! Where are the--"

"Look at your feet."

Duo laughed in delight. "They're safe! But we've got to take them to Brother Howard--"

"Brother Howard is here," Howard said, stepping forward. "Duo, lad, what happened?"

"Ow--" the novice stumbled as he stood, a hand going to his head. "Didn't Brother Maxwell tell you? He went to get help--" he paused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing lad. Tell us what you know of this."

"Not much to tell really. Trowa was telling me about some of the places he's been when all of a sudden he stopped and asked me if I knew where that monk--that was Brother Jarvis--was from because he had a feeling he'd seen him before, up to no good. I said he was just Brother Jarvis, but Trowa was sure it was the same man, so we followed him. Turns out he was going to the library, an' we met Brother Maxwell coming out. Even though he was on guard duty then, Jarvis had offered to take over for a couple of hours so he could go down to the banquet and get something to eat. Then we knew he was up to no good because Brother Jarvis never does anything for nobody." The novice paused briefly for breath and then resumed. "So we went in and Jarvis was just removing the scrolls from their hiding place an' boy, was he mad to see us. When Maxwell reproached him, he threatened him, and then the soldiers turned up--they must have had a deal or something. Anyways Trowa here attacked them. I was supposed to guard the scrolls while Brother Maxwell went for help but," the novice shrugged ruefully, "I didn't do a very good job of it, getting squashed by the bookcase an' all. "

A hand rested on his shoulder. "You did fine," Trowa said. "Getting underneath the bookcase was a good move tactically even if not done voluntarily--it took two of us to get you and the scrolls out."

"I guess," Duo looked around. "Where's Brother Maxwell? He should be here by now."

"Lad," Howard said. "Come here." He drew him into a corner.

Milliardo nudged me. "Recognise either of these men?" he indicated the still unconscious soldiers. 

"No," I said. 

"So they might not be our soldiers--Trieze's men might have borrowed uniforms of ours."

"Whoever they are they've been unconscious a long time," I knelt beside one. "I'm no expert but this pulse does not feel too healthy."

The performer knelt swiftly by my side. "Damn him," he said. "I should have known he would do this. Damn him and his cursed sorceress!"

"What's the matter?" I asked alarmed by his vehemence. 

"Trieze," he said shortly. "These men are ensorcelled--it's a common trick of his. A tool that falls into the hands of the enemy is of no use to him--so he destroys it."

"He's doing this?" I stared at the three men. That much power--

"It's the tattoos. He can only work it through them," Trowa said. "I'm going to cast a healing spell. We might still save them."

I looked to the corner where Duo clung sobbing to Howard's neck. By all rights, someone should be looking to him--

"I don't like this business at all Heero," Milliardo said. 

"You've got the scrolls," I told him. 

"All this for these pieces of paper," Milliardo said picking up the parchment. "Makes you wonder if it's really worth it."

"I hate them."

We looked up to see the novice glaring with tear stained eyes at the scrolls. "I'm glad they're being taken away--I hope I never have to see them again!"

"Be careful what you wish for," Trowa observed idly. "You never know when these scrolls might be of use to you."

"I don't care," Duo said fiercely. "If it weren't for them, Brother Maxwell would still be here!"

"That's no way to carry on in front of a prince," Howard scolded to him. "We know you're upset, but that's no reason to behave churlishly."

Duo said nothing, but his expression spoke volumes. 

Spirited and stubborn--I had to get to know him somehow--

"Can you fetch healers for these men?" Trowa asked of Howard. "If they recover we can question them of Treize's plans."

Howard nodded, leaving immediately. 

"What do you plan to do with the scrolls, your Highness?" Trowa asked suddenly. 

Milliardo blinked. "Return with them to my castle, of course."

"If I might make a suggestion?" The performer went ahead without waiting for the Prince's permission. "Entrust them to me. Trieze will learn of your win here and direct his attention towards you--and he has great resources at his disposal. Why not let him think you have the scrolls, while in reality--"

"Letting you have them?" Milliardo was faintly scornful. "I don't know who you are--I don't even trust you."

"Allow me to change that," Trowa drew something from a hidden pocket and tossed it to the prince. "This speaks for me."

"My father's ring--" Milliardo said, turning it over in his hand. 

"And not just any ring. Look at the inscription."

"_To whom I owe my life and lands--" _Milliardo stared at the lanky youth. "That was you?"

"I see I am known to you after all," Trowa bowed. "You may call me Trowa."

"But--you're so young!"

"Appearances--like many other things, your Highness, --can be deceiving. If I may, might I have my ring back?"

"Of course," Milliardo nudged me, who was examining it suspiciously, to return it. 

I handed it over reluctantly. "I imagine this ring would be very valuable to you."

"It has its uses," he replied neutrally.

Duo snickered. "Planning on giving it to your lady love?"

"You must be feeling better," Trowa commented blandly. "About the scrolls?"

Milliardo hesitated then nodded. "I'll give you two of them--after all--"

"They're no good unless the three of them are together," Trowa nodded. "And might I make a suggestion of where you keep the third?" He bent over to Milliardo and whispered something to him. The Prince actually smiled. 

"You know--I like that."

Howard had returned and as a bevy of monks attended to the three fallen conspirators, signalled me over to him. 

"You wouldn't mind doing us a favour and seeing the lad to the infirmary, would you? He's had a bit of a shock an' of course, getting hit by a book case won't have done him any good."

Milliardo frowned. "My general is too busy to run errands--"

"I don't mind at all," I replied, my arm already around the novice's shoulders. "I'll see you soon your Highness."

"You don't have to do this," the novice said, as I helped him down the corridor. "I'm perfectly capable of getting to the infirmary by meself--even if a bookcase did fall on me."

"It's no bother," I said. "Besides, I enjoy your company."

We reached the corridor where the monk had been killed. Someone had placed a cloak over the body. I hoped to hurry the novice past it, but he paused. 

"Is that--?"

"Yes."

He let go of me to kneel unsteadily and slowly lifted the makeshift shroud. 

He dropped it with a choking sob. "He didn't deserve that!"

"Few people do," I said. 

"But he was such a good person! He was never grumpy with us novices even on the days we misbehaved the worst--an' he listened to all of our stories, no matter how busy he was! Why did this have to happen to him?"

I pulled him back upright, and timidly put an arm around him. "He believed in a better place--after death I mean?"

"Yeah--" the novice blinked tearful eyes at me. 

"Then don't think of how he died. Think of that."

The novice was silent after that, save for giving me instructions to the infirmary. 

"Thank-you," he said as we reached the door. "You've been kind--that means a lot and thank-you doesn't quite seem to be enough somehow."

"It's enough for me," I said. Gingerly I reached out on hand to touch a long strand that had fallen loose from his plait. It really was soft--I drew my hand back quickly. 

"May I--see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. I mean I'm not going anywhere." The novice shrugged.

I bowed to him. "Goodnight."

"Wait." I turned to see him twisting his plait over in his fingers. "I don't know what your name is."

I smiled. "Heero."

"Heero, huh?" The novice smiled. "Goodnight Heero."


	3. Default Chapter three! (inventive, aren'...

EVER WINTER.

Knight & Novice, pt. 3.

The Abbot died in the night.

An attitude of melancholy lay over the Abbey and its inhabitants. Most were grieving the loss not only of their leader, but of their home and way of life. Long time friends were parting ways--some monks talked of travelling to join other abbeys, others of returning to lives long abandoned while they decided what path they would now take. And many, as Howard had predicted, came to offer their services to the Prince. 

"We won't have a hard time training these soldiers at least," Milliardo said to me as we watched monks making preparations to leave. "They are already accustomed to a life of discipline, and we won't have to worry about them going out on the town."

"I'm sure they'll make a valuable addition to your force," I said.

Milliardo patted me on the back. "Our force, Heero."

One of our soldiers approached with a salute. "There's a messenger from the West just come in. He's says he's got good news."

The West was where Treize's army was.

"This sounds promising. Coming, Heero?"

"I'll join you later," I said. I'd caught sight of a braided novice climbing the stairs to the Abbey Walls.

"Duo?" I caught up with him on the wall. He looked at me as I joined him and I saw his eyes were red rimmed. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't rightly know," he sighed. "Everything is changing, slipping away from me so fast—The novices with homes are being sent to them, the rest, well Brother Gregory is going to stay here and mind them until they can find 'em places elsewhere."

"What will you do?"

"Don't know. I never saw myself as a monk—but I dunno if I could soldier either—an' I don't have a home I can go to—" Duo scrubbed at his eyes. "Howard says he'll look out for me but he's got enough as is—"

"You're coming with me."

Duo blinked at me. "Excuse me?"

"If a soldier serves in the King's army for five years he gets twenty acres of land. I've been saving my wages too--I've more than enough for a house and animals and such."

"You want to set up house? As in the both of us?" Violet eyes stared at me.

I nodded.

"Aren't you forgettin' something? Ya know, courtship maybe?" The novice waved his hands in the air. "Do you really think I'm gonna--"

I seized his arms and pulled him towards. Before he could do more than gasp I had him bent backwards in a desperate kiss. My hands clung tightly to him, trying to express what I could not put into words, while the rest of me sung, revelling in our closeness.

He moaned softly as I pulled away.

I cupped his face with the hand that wasn't still holding him close. 

"I want you--need you--Duo--" I dropped my eyes. "I'm no good with words," I said softly, feathering my fingers over his lips, parted in astonishment. "I can't promise you an easy life or an exciting one--I'm not the most social of companions either--but I could care for you, and protect you and I believe I could give you a good life. Think on it, please. I must ask the prince for my land--if you want to come with me, wait in the main courtyard for me."

"An' if I decide no? What will you do with your land?" Duo spoke at last. "Heero, ya ain't going to lose your job over me--"

"I've had enough of bearing a sword. I didn't know it until I met you, but there it is. I want to know peace. I want my own hearth, to sleep in the same bed, to do ordinary things--whatever you decide, I'm glad to have met you Duo. You showed me where my heart lies." I lift his hand and kiss it in the manner of noble lords. "Think on it, Duo," I said and left.

Milliardo was questioning the messenger in an emptied storeroom that had been converted into a sort of office. "You're sure of what you say? The Lords of Romefeller have rebelled?"  
"As sure as I am of my own two feet, your Highness. Treize had to flee his own camp."

Differing emotions flitted over Milliardo's face. "This will only delay him," he said. "Treize is too ambitious to bear this long. But all the same--it is good news!"

"Your Highness," I bowed.

"Heero," He laughed, pulling me into a light hug. "Have you heard?"

"I have. I am well pleased with the news."

"It could not have come at a better time--" Milliardo turned to a messenger. "Dispatch runners to my father at once--he must know of this!"

"Your Highness?" I ventured. "I am glad of these tidings--it makes what I am about to say easier."

"Easier?" Milliardo looked at me sharply. "Is something wrong, Heero?"

"I would ask for my land, my lord."

Milliardo stared at me. "Heero--you're not proposing to leave, are you?"  
I nodded. "That is my intention, your Highness."

"But--you're my general! You can't leave!"

"I have served your Highness for longer than my allotted five years," I reminded him. 

"But--that's madness! As my general, you're entitled to your own palace, the rank of duke, a fairly large stipend--you can't seriously prefer a mere twenty acres of farmland to all that!"  
"My life with your Highness has not been altogether unpleasant," I acknowledged. "But I want to explore peace. What better time than now? Treize is not currently a threat--"

"But he will return," Milliardo argued. "And what then? Would you leave me unprepared?"

"You have many loyal soldiers, some of whom have the intelligence and leadership qualities needed to lead an army well," I said. "Walker, for example--and Howard strikes me as capable of advising Your Highness well. I have no qualms about leaving your army to their hands."

Milliardo sighed. "And what of the princess?"

"She will, I'm sure, be delighted to know I've taken her advice and hung up my sword."

"Heero--" Milliardo sighed running a hand through his blond hair. "Fine! I'll write out the deed of ownership for you."

I bowed to him and left.

I retrieved Wing from the stables. My horse was glad to see me, doing his best to nibble on my fringe. I pushed him aside, reflecting that my steed would have a ball with Duo's long plait--

If he came.

And what if he didn't? Could I bear it?

"Morning Heero--going somewhere? I thought the Prince was marching out this afternoon."

I nodded to Brother Howard. "I have asked the prince for my land."

He whistled. "I can't imagine the Prince being happy to hear that."

"Would you mind keeping an eye on him? He's not bad, a little idealistic at times--and sometimes he lets his honour get in the way of things. If you see him doing something stupid, let him know."

Howard smiled. "Aye, I think I can manage that. You think he'd listen to an old ex-monk, though?"

"He was very much impressed by the Abbey and Abbot--I was sorry to learn of his death."

"Nice of you to say so, lad. To tell the truth, I don't think it could have happened better--he died peacefully in his sleep, in the Abbey that he loved. I don't think he could have stood leaving." Howard patted me on the back. "I have to go now, Heero, but may the Lord keep you well."

"Thank-you," I said.

Wing stood patiently as I saddled him, but I fancied he was eager to get on his way, like I was.

I packed the saddlebags with oats for the journey, then led him out to the main courtyard. I told myself not to get my hopes up as I looked around, that Duo would not have had time to consider properly--

I caught sight of him standing across the courtyard swinging a small sack from is fingers.

If anything, my chest just got tighter.

I drew Wing over to him. "Duo."

"Heero." He stared over my shoulder. "Is that your horse?"

"His name is Wing." I said, patting his sides. "He is strong enough to carry both of us."

"I've never ridden before." Duo stretched out one shy hand to pat Wing. The horse was just as interested in him, sniffing his head. 

"Are these your belongings?" I took the sack and fixed it to the saddlebags. "I must go and get mine--I--" I turned to him. "I'm glad you decided to come with me."

Duo ducked his head embarrassed. "I figured why not? I've never had what you might call a home before--"

I smiled at him, squeezing his hand, then left to fetch the few belongings I considered it worthwhile to take.

Milliardo met me coming out of what had been my tent. "You're really serious about this, Heero."

"I am, your Highness." I continued walking towards Wing.

"I think you're making a big mistake. You're giving up an awful lot, you know--"

"I know," I said, as we reached the main courtyard.

"Ack! Heero! Help! Your horse is eating my hair!"

I shooed Wing away from Duo's plait. "Stop that," I told the horse. "Are you ready to go?" I asked Duo. 

He nodded. "Whenever you are. Though I don't know how I'm going to get onto Wing's back in me habit--kinda restricting these things--"

I picked him up before he could protest, placing him on Wing's back with all the care a knight might give to his lady. "There."

His mouth was a perfect 'o' of surprise and a faint pink blush spread over his cheeks. "Um, thanks."

"You're welcome," I said, turning back to Milliardo.

He stood at the entrance to the courtyard watching us with a funny expression on his face. I went over to join him.

"Your Highness?"

"I must say a few things are becoming clearer now," the prince said. "Well, here's your land. You won't reconsider?"

"I've made my choice, my lord."

"I see. Well I wish you luck. And what should I tell Relena?"

I shrugged. "Whatever you like."

"You have no message to her?"

"I thank her for her kindness and wish her well in her future life." I bowed to Milliardo. "Likewise I bid you well, your Highness."

Milliardo nodded and departed without further word--I fancied he was still annoyed at my decision. I turned to return to Duo and paused.

The performer was talking to him. I could not hear the words but I saw Duo was blushing heartily. Suspicious, I walked over to them.

"Ah, Heero," Trowa said. "Just who I was looking for." He threw me a package. "A little something for the two of you. Duo was too embarrassed to accept, but I'm sure you'll find it useful."

I frowned. "Thank-you."

"Not a problem. Uh--is your horse eating my fringe?"

"He does that." I shooed Wing away from Trowa's hair and swung myself onto his back. Duo slid his arm around my waist as Wing shifted, ready to leave. 

"Farewell," I said to Trowa.

He nodded. "Take care--both of you. Goodbye, Duo."

I flicked Wing's reigns and we were off.

"What did the wanderer want?"

"You know--wanderer is a good name for him," Duo said. "He wanted to give me some advice."

"Be careful of putting too much faith in him," I said, urging Wing into a steady trot. "There's something about him--"

"I know. I think I know what it is--The books in the library speak of a wizard that three hundred years ago kept the scrolls from bringing darkness upon the land. Afterward he disappeared, an' no-one knew what became of him--"

I snorted. "You're not suggesting Trowa is three hundred years old? He's no older than I am!"

Duo shrugged. "A wizard who can defeat the minions of darkness should be powerful enough to make himself look like a youth."

I snickered. "If he's such a great wizard wouldn't he have s spell for warding off hungry horses?"

Duo laughed, like a peal of sunshine. "Heero!"  
I glowed at the sound. I would go to any lengths to hear him repeat it--I swore an oath to do all in my power to see he laughed every day of his life.

We rode all day, except for when we both walked to give Wing a rest. I was keen to put as much distance between us and the Prince as possible--I did not put it past Milliardo to change his mind and come seeking us.

By nightfall we reached a small town with an inn. Both Duo and Wing were beginning to show signs of hunger so we stopped. While I stabled Wing, Duo went ahead to engage rooms for us, and to order a meal. As I detached the stable bags, the package Trowa had given us fell loose. Curious, I opened it to find a jar, the sort used in medicines. Inside it was a thick ointment of some sort. There was a note, in which Trowa had detailed the intended use of the ointment. I smirked--no wonder Duo had been blushing. Feeling in much better spirits now I knew I had no real reason to feel suspicious of the conversation between Trowa and Duo, I went inside to join the no-longer novice.

The Inn's food was good.

Duo had carried our servings over to the window and as we ate he kept looking out the window until it became too dark to see.

"I can't believe how far we travelled today," Duo said. "An' I've never even been beyond Galloway before."

"We have a lot farther to go," I warned him.

"Where is it exactly? Your land I mean."

"The land the prince gives his soldiers is usually in the North," I said. "I'll have to find someone to read the deed to me to know exactly where."

"I can read," Duo said. "Let me see."

The prince hadn't limited the expression of his displeasure to his words. Milliardo had given me my twenty acres in a town so far North as to be practically in the Ever Winter. I smirked, as Duo returned the scroll to me. If the prince thought that would make me reconsider, he was more than wrong. In fact the isolated nature of the property only increased its appeal. Duo too did not seem concerned.

"Brother Jarvis forbade us novices from sledding outside the Abbey, or even playing in the snow. Said that our frivolity was an insult to the seriousness of our situation, that we charity brats should be so thankful t'even have a home, we should be down on our knees prayin' for it. Of course that didn't go down well, and well, when he found the snow-replica of himself tucked up in 'is bed, well, that pretty much put an' end t'us playing in the snow at all. I've always missed it."

"You'll play in the snow as much as you want," I promised him.

He blushed, playing with the end of his braid and we finished our meal in silence. 

I wondered what he thought of. It was now two full days since I'd first seen him, coming with the monk to deliver the surrender. I didn't know everything about him to be sure--but what I knew was enough. Wasn't it?

The innkeeper collected our plates. "I trust your room is to your satisfaction, sirs?" he said, dark eyes cold. 

Room? I looked across to Duo who was blushing and felt my heartbeat quicken. 

"I'm sure it will be fine," I said. "But I shall inspect it now. Come on, Duo."

Duo led me upstairs, so he didn't see the sneer the innkeeper cast at his novice's habit. I did, however, and it angered me. I would have to get Duo some new clothes in the morning--and that man would not look at Duo like that again. 

I would see to it.


	4. Default chapter four-ta dah!

EVER WINTER

Knight & Novice part 4.

**By the way, I must say I'm impressed by how many people commented that this seemed kind of anti-climatic, or the actions eemed to be missing. This is actually written as one strand of a bigger story. I've been confusing people with it, so thought I'd post the two streams separately here. Now that Knight and Novice seems to be finished, I'll be posting what I have of Ill Wind. Thanks very much for your comments--it's such a buzz to know I have such astute readers! You guys rock!**

*****************************************

"This is the room," Duo said. "It was cheaper to get the double bed and I thought--" he trailed off, fidgeting with the edge of his braid. 

I had to hold myself in check. From his flushed cheeks it was pretty obvious what he thought--and the fact that he was not protesting it made my own blood heat. Still--I would take this slowly and I would take it right.   
"It's a good room," I replied. "I'll go and settle this with the innkeeper. Why not get ready for bed?"

He nodded.

I found the innkeeper and he took my money without comment. I could detect disapproval--that and his attitude to Duo earlier combined to change my resolution about dealing with him in the morning. 

"You must be pretty well off," I remarked to the innkeeper. 

"Well, I manage, sir," he said, taken back.

"It seems like you can manage without our patronage." My voice was cool. 

"Sir?"  
"I saw the way you looked at my companion before. Funny that. You know next to nothing about him, yet you feel you can look down upon him."

The innkeeper looked caught. "Well, you know what they say about monks. It isn't natural, them living like they do, up in their abbeys, no women--Hardly surprising a pretty lad like him got to be a novice--"

It took all the self control I possessed not to slam him into the wall there and then. Instead I casually drew my sword, playing with the edge of it idly, as I looked at the innkeeper. 

"You didn't just insult him in my presence, did you? Because you do realise that if you did, I would be forced to exact vengeance--" I paused meaningfully.

The innkeeper gulped. "I would do no such thing! I meant no offence, sir, truly, I wasn't thinking--"

I snorted. "I'm sure you weren't. I trust there will not be a repeat of this?"

The innkeeper was most vehement in assuring me there would not be.

I smirked as I climbed the stairs. Perhaps I'd gone easy on him, scaring him out of his tiny mind rather than beating him into unconsciousness. But I had to admit it had been satisfying, making the man squirm for insulting Duo--

Speaking of whom--I took the next steps two at a time.

"I'm back," I started to say as I reached our room, kicking my shoes off at the door. "Duo, are you--" I looked up and caught my breath. 

He'd undressed and was just climbing beneath the covers. The cover had slipped to expose one milky white shoulder, over which his hair spilled. I was enchanted. 

"Duo," I whispered, noting absently that my body had transported me to the bedside entirely of its own volition. "You're beautiful--"

Hope and apprehension and maybe even joy looked up at me from his violet eyes. "Ya think so? Truly?"

"On my honour as a soldier," I said, hesitantly running my fingers through the shining chestnut strands. 

"You're not just saying that to get me in the sack--you really think that?"

"You doubt my word?" I asked, not hurt, but serious.

"No--but--I don't see why you would waste time on me."

"Waste time?" I laughed. "Duo, every moment I've spent with you has been a revelation! I thought my life as a soldier was fulfilling--then I met you and saw the life you exude at every instant--Duo, you make me feel! For the first time in my life, I'm alive and it's because of you--your goodness, your vitality--why are you crying?"

He wiped his eyes clumsily with the back of his hand. "You're wrong! I'm not good or any of those things. Look at me--I'm a charity kid from Galloway who was lucky enough to be taken as a novice--an' even then I wasn't that good a novice. I'm nothing special, Heero--an' one day you're going to see that and leave."

"Duo," I gently cupped his face in my hands. "Your birth doesn't matter to me--I'm an orphan too. I never knew my parents--"

Duo still refused to smile. "Even in a country place like this we heard the rumours. The Prince's famous general and the beautiful maiden princess--"

"Nothing but rumours," I told him.

"Are they? Heero, I've read of the things you've done. There is no one else like you anywhere--you're a hero! An' if there's one thing I know, it's that heroes marry princesses. I'm serious--it's all there. You could marry well--you could make your own empire, your own country—Heero, you could be a king! So why would you tie your fortunes to a foolish novice? It doesn't make any sense."

"You're wrong," I whispered. "About me, about that--the things I've done are not noble or heroic. I'm a soldier, not a hero. Duo--come with me."

He blushed as I drew him out of the blankets, an adorable shade of pink.

"Stand here," I said, placing him in front of the mirror. "Tell me what you see."

Duo stuck his tongue out at his reflection. "Me," he said. "Bare as the day I was born."

"That's one way of putting it," I said admiringly. The monks had not done a bad job of raising him, that was for sure--Duo more than fulfilled the expectations the glimpses of his body had raised. "Shall I tell you what I see?" I said, embracing him from behind and looking over his shoulder to catch his eyes in the mirror. "I see beauty, intelligence, warmth, a good soul, youth--a little inexperience sure, and a bit of recklessness too--but there is spirit to temper one, and compassion to soothe the other." I turned my nose into his neck. "All in all, I'd say you're something special."

He snorted but I fancied he was pleased. "I feel like a colt on display. You'll be examining my teeth next." 

I kissed him soundly. "I believe I already have."

He blushed. "Oh."

"Now, Duo--" This was going to be the hardest part of all. "Undress me."

"What?" He blinked into my face, startled.

I met his eyes calmly. "Undress me. I want you to see me."

He obediently bent his fingers to my uniform. The catch for my metal chest plate gave him a bit of trouble but I did not help him with it. I wanted him to do this by himself, to learn me--

Chest plates removed he tugged at my tunic. It was something of a shock to find myself standing next to him, with no cloth between either of us, and knowing that by reaching out a single arm I could feel his skin on mine--I shivered deliciously. 

Duo was flushed as he undid my belt buckle, allowing my trousers to fall. I stepped out of them, and the shorts I wore beneath them, leaving myself fully exposed before him. 

"Go on," I told him. "Look at me. This is me, Duo. This is who I am."

"Heero--" he stretched out a hand slowly to touch the thick scar on my shoulder. "You're hurt--"

"An old wound," I said. "I have many like it."

Duo traced a knife wound down the side of my chest. "Do they pain you?"

I laughed harshly. "Not them. The memories, now--they hurt."

Duo looked up quickly at that. I answered the question in his face.

"I've been in battle since I was thirteen or fourteen--I've nearly been killed more times then I can count. I've seen many good men die--and many things I hope I never have to see again. That's changed me, Duo--I'm not as ordinary people. I don't smile much, I don't know how to be gentle--I'm just a soldier who's tired of death." Forestalling Duo's protests I held up my worn, callused hands. "Do these look to you like the hands of some aristocratic charmer? No pampered noble woman could love these hands--but I'm willing to bet my future a foolish novice might."

"That's a lot at stake," Duo's fingers clasped about mine gently, even as a saucy challenge twinkled in his eyes. "Ya think you'll be able to find a novice foolish enough to take you?"

He stood so close to me his breath trembled on my neck.

"You'd be surprised at the silliness of some novices," I said. "As it happens, I do know one that foolish--" I scooped Duo up in my arms and carried him towards the bed.

"You'll have to point him out to me," Duo continued the charade. "I'll have to warn him of your utter heartlessness--"

"Cheek," I said fondly and dropped him on the bed. "You'll pay for that!"  
"Will I?" His tone was daring.

I climbed onto the bed, wrestling him into an attitude of compliance then kissing him hungrily. "Absolutely," I breathed, drawing away--"Impudence must be encouraged at all costs."

He laughed. "Hell, Heero--I'm willing to wager I'll be in love with you before the next new moon."

His words sent a thrill throughout my entire soul. I wanted to cry, to sweep him into my arms and cover him with kisses, to sing, to do a million things--in the end all I did was wrap a strand of his hair around my finger and smile. "Nice language for a monk."

"I'm not a monk, in fact," Duo said, "I'm not even a novice anymore."

"Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow. "Want to do something about that?"

His burgeoning erection twitched at my touch. 

"I might--" Although his tone was teasing, he suddenly sounded less sure. I withdrew my hand and kissed him chastely.

"I would not harm you, Duo," I said. "If this does not feel right to you we can leave it for tonight."

"Trowa told me it would hurt if I was not prepared," Duo said. "I am nervous--but I want to--that is--"

I kissed his throat. "We'll go only as far as you want," I told him. "Tell me to stop at any time and you have my word that I will." I already knew the difficulty of keeping that promise. So close--and I wanted him so badly.

"You promise," Duo repeated. "Heero--why do I believe you? I trust you--I want you and I hardly know why." 

I drew back reluctantly. "I'll stop. We'll go no further tonight."

I turned to pull the covers over us, and was suddenly pounced. I moaned as Duo's body rubbed against mine. 

"Stop, will you?" he demanded, breath hot against my ear. "I believe I have a few words to say about that."

He could be very persuasive.

The sunshine was creeping across the ceiling as I woke, late in the morning. I was instantly disgruntled--what Milliardo would say when he discovered his head of the army had slept in would not bear thinking about--

A soft sigh against my shoulder recalled to me my current situation and location. Very carefully, I shifted my head slightly to be treated to one of the more treasured memories of my life. Duo's head rested on my chest, his sleeping features calm and bathed in the sunlight. As I watched he stirred, eyelids fluttering open. I held my breath as he looked up at me suddenly, violet eyes warm with a sense of wonder that froze my heart--

He smiled, stroking the side of my face as he propped himself up on one elbow. "Good morning."

"It certainly is," I said, drawing him down to me for a kiss.

He responded in kind--and we were well amused until a loud whinny sounded from the stable yard. 

I sighed. "Wing gets grumpy whenever he thinks he's being neglected. I'll go and see to him."

"I'll get breakfast organised," Duo said. "Or maybe lunch."

I watched as he slipped out of the sheets in search of clothes. His hair, gleaming with the sun's rays, lay loose and tangled across his back.

Duo started a little as my hand crept across his shoulders, gathering up those wayward strands. "Would you mind if I brushed this for you?"

Wordlessly Duo handed me a brush. 

I can't describe the sensations that simple act evoked. I ran the brush through Duo's long hair, his body leaning against me, his eyes half closed, an expression of quiet calm over his face and in doing so felt as though I were allowed a piece of his soul. Doubtless it sounds foolish, but I cannot remember the closeness and tenderness of that moment without my heart growing warm.

Wing whinnied again, and Duo pulled away from me with a sigh. "Thank-you, Heero."

I held the hairbrush out to him, twining my fingers in his hair with a sigh. "No one must brush your hair but me."

I pulled my hands away to find Duo staring at me, the hairbrush held to his chest like a bible. Had I gone too far? But Duo's amazed expression faded to one of happiness. "No one shall."

Doubtless we would have got Duo's hair all mussed up again then had not shouts come from the stables.

"I should go before Wing attacks someone," I said.

Duo laughed. "From the sounds of things you're a little too late for that."

The innkeeper did not cross my path as I made my way to the stables. It would not have mattered if he had, I was in such a good mood I believe I might have shaken his hand.

Wing nickered resentfully as I entered his stall. 

"What's the matter?" I asked him. "You've been well fed and looked after here--and I don't remember complaining the last time you met a nice filly--"

Wing continued to sulk as I saddled him and saw to it that he received fresh oats--there was no need to renew his water. It appeared my talk with the innkeeper had had run on consequences (there was, however, a pronounced lack of stable hands).

I sighed as I saw what my mount had done to the saddlebags. "Wing!"

The horse pretended to be engrossed with the oats. Grumbling to myself I picked them up. Lucky our few belongings were not of the breakable sort. They appeared to have been well trampled on and kicked about by Wing.

"Duo's books don't appear to be any better for this experience," I chided my mount. "Look, this one's lost its cover--" I frowned as I drew the paper from the bag. It did not feel like the rest of Duo's books--

It did not feel like the rest of Duo's library for the very good reason that it wasn't.

I stared in shock at what I held in my hands--how could one of the accursed scrolls get in to our saddlebags?

Voices outside the stables recalled me to the moment. 

I stood, shoving the scroll inside my shirt. Trying to remain calm, I patted Wing then returned to the Inn, trying not to walk as if I was carrying an object many men had died for, and many more would risk their lives to gain.

Duo sat at one of the tables, surrounded by steaming plates. 

"You won't believe this, Heero, but the innkeeper insisted on giving us all this food an' not charging us for it! Talk about generosity--" his smile faded as I approached. "Heero, is something the matter with Wing? You look rather, I dunno, worried--"

I forced a smile. "Wing is fine. Tell me, Duo, there isn't anything you brought with you that I should know about?"

"What do you mean? I've got my clothes, my bow, my books, an' the cross Brother Maxwell carved me--that's about it."

"I take it then that you didn't put the scroll into our saddle bags."

"Scroll?" Duo paused, mouth full of breakfast. 

I looked around. The innkeeper had quit the room upon my arrival, and no-one else was dining so late--or was it early? "This scroll," I said, displaying a corner of it.

Duo choked. "Shit!"

I hid the scroll again as Duo recovered himself. "Are you all right?"

"No! What are you doing with that--that trice cursed--thing?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," I said coolly. To tell the truth I was rather relieved--Duo's reaction convinced me he had not acted in this.

"Well I don't know, I never wanted to see any of those ever again!" Duo sounded alarmingly distressed. "But how could they--" His face cleared. "Trowa--"

"Of course! He was hanging round you and Wing--I knew we couldn't trust him." I growled, angry that I had not foreseen this. Yet--why would the performer do such a thing? 

"We've got to return it to the Prince," Duo said. 

"Hold," I said, putting a hand on his arm as he rose to go do exactly that. "I'm sure that Milliardo will be regretting letting me go--if we return the scroll, he may not let me go again."

"So, I'll return it." Duo's reply sounded less certain.

"No," I said. "My prince is noble, but he's capable of acting like a spoilt brat--and I wouldn't put him above holding you to ensure I returned."

"No! Don't look like that!" Duo waved his hands in the air above his head. "We are not keeping it! We're not!"

Duo continued in this vein for several minutes while I admired the fluidness of his movements. He did everything so intently--I blinked as I realised he was winding up.

"So there," he finished, hands on slender hips.

"We can't go back now," I repeated. "But consider, Duo--Trowa must have had reason to put the scroll where he did. Most people don't know where we're going, and the Ever Winter is fairly remote--not to mention few people would be looking to a couple of farmers to find anything of such value."

Duo sighed unhappily, sensing where this was going. "I refuse to have it in the house."

"Fine," I said. "We'll hide it in our stables to be guarded by Wing."

Duo cheered up. "Knowing Wing he'll probably eat it."

I nodded. "Well, that would be one solution to our problem.'

"Heero, why don't we just destroy it now? I mean, Treize's sorcerers won't be able to use it."

"But neither will anyone else. Remember what Howard said--they might doom the world or save it."

"That's an awfully big chance to take," Duo sighed. "I'm still not happy about this."

I kissed his cheek. "I'll make it up to you."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "How will ya do that?"

"I'll think of something. New clothes for a start--now you're no longer a novice there's no reason you should wear the habit."

"New clothes? Really?" Duo tried to suppress his excitement. "I guess that's a start."

I smiled. "Well, then, let's fetch Wing and go." 

********************************************

end--for the moment, only.


End file.
